Love came as we wish
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Hera está novamente grávida ao fim de muito milénios... e agora?


**Love came as we wish**

**Hera & Zeus**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians** **You and I (Nobody in the world) by John Legend**

**P.S: Desafio de "30 dias", Zeus e Hera, durante um mês inteiro, prémiooooooo uma barra de chocolate da milka, yummmi! Dedico esta fic a minha nininha e a tita arco iris, pelo comentário mais fofo e original de sempre, ainda bem que ficou a gostar da minha fic!** **REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! **

O dia no Olímpio estava solarengo e bem disposta, o rei dos deuses estava bem disposto, o céu brilhava fortemente, mas sem queimar, o céu estava completamente limpo e harmonioso, podia-se ouvir as musas ao fundo cantando e tocando, as flores estava fortes e vistosas, brilhando e adornando os jardins do Olímpio. Era o primeiro dia depois do solosticio de verão, o primeiro dia de verão, e se no mundo dos mortais estava calor e bom tempo, então no mundo do deuses estava ainda melhor! Zeus e Hera por sua vez, passeavam calmamente nos jardins, faziam no dia seguinte oito éones de casados. Ele abraçava pela cintura sorrindo, enquanto ela tinha o corpo dela totalmente encostado ao dele. Eram aqueles pequenos momentos em que ela tinha a certeza de que valia a pena lutar por tudo! Lutar por eles... Sentaram num bancos em madeira, com ela ao colo dele. Ele sussurrou-lhe em grego as três palavras que ela mais amava ouvir, sorriu-lhe sussurrando-lhe o mesmo momentos depois. Parecia que os deuses tinham tirado uma espécie de folga,meu não deveria haver muito a tratar. E enquanto Hera descansava e inspirava o ar puro dos jardins, entrou Ares disparado correndo atrás de Apollo! "Ares! Apollo!" Chamou a mãe e imediatamente os dois pararam "o que é que se passa?"

You fix your make up, just so  
Guess you don't know, that your beautiful  
Try on every dress that you own  
You were fine in my eyes, a half hour ago

If your mirror won't make it any clearer I'll  
Be the one to let you know

"O Apollo andou a mexer nas minhas armas, e partiu a espada milenar na luta contra os troianos!" Disse Ares com um ar exasperado "Então eu vou matá-lo", explicando de forma calma e suscita o seu plano, Apollo parecia estar com um medo enorme "Foi um acidente mãe! Juro!" "Mas alguém tem de morrer!" Disse ele "e vai ser o Apollo!" "ares não vais matar ninguém!" Disse ela "Não se preocupe mãe, eu sou o vou ferir gravemente!" E antes que algum deles pudesse falar mais, ele correu atrás de Apollo novamente. Podiam distinguir ao fundo Artemisa, Atena e Afrodite rindo da figura dos dois correndo pelos ostentosos palácios e jardins. Algumas ninfas olhavam Ares com segundas intenções, ele corria atrás do irmão só com uma túnica que cobria a parte de baixo da cintura e deixa adver o peitoral trabalhado, os músculos bem delineados, os cabelos loiros caiam violentamente sobre os olhos azuis, o rosto delineado, Ares era sem sobra de dúvida lindo, e até mesmo as irmãs podiam ver isso, mesmo Artemisa já tinha confessado a Atena que Ares era para ela o deus mais bonito. E claro, para Afrodite, o melhor!

Out of all the girls  
You my one and only girl  
Ain't nobody in the world tonight

All of the stars, you make them shine like they were ours  
Ain't nobody in the world but you and I  
You and I  
Ain't nobody in the world but you and I

E Ares sabia bem disso, nunca nenhuma ninfa lhe tinha dito, nem mesmo uma deusa muito menos uma mortal. Caramba ele tinha a deusa do amor! E como Afrodite o amava, de todas as amantes que ele já tinha tido, Afrodite era "aquela", ele nem sabia dizer bem o que era, mas lembrava-se dela para além da noite bem passado, do encontro fugaz, ela era mais que isso, para ele, ela era bem mais que isso e sabia bem disso. Hebe tinha chegado naquela manhã, o sol brilhava quando ela chegou e pode ver os irmãos dispersos pelos jardins. "Hebe!" Chamou-a a mãe rindo "A minha menina está de volta a casa".

You stop the room when we walk in  
Spotlights on everybody staring  
Tell all of these boys, they wasting their time  
Stop standing in line, cause your all mine

And this evening I, won't let the feeling die  
I never wanna leave your side

"Sim mãe, como está pai?" Perguntou Hebe educadamente sorrindo. Hebe era linda, e se Ares era parecido com Zeus enquanto Hebe era igual a mãe, com excepção dos olhos, os olhos de Zeus. Era alta e aparentava ter vinte e poucos anos, os cabelos castanhos caiam em suaves ondas até a cintura, o sorriso lindo e natural, era dona de curvas invejáveis. Não tinha o poder de nenhuma das irmãs mas também não era só a deusa da juventude, era uma deusa. Para os deuses crescer, até fisicamente, não tem haver com o passar do tempo, para eles o tempo não tem todo o mesmo significado, um deus pode em uma tarde dos mortais crescer vinte anos como pode levar uma década a passar um ano. O tempo no Olimpo é relativo, porque ele crescem com os problemas, com as lutas, com as conquistas, como as adversidades e com as provas, e Hebe estava crescida, a última década tinha sido exaustiva para ela, e com o divórcio de Hércules, tudo tinha ficado ainda mais complicado, afinal quando uma filha de Hera se divorcia todo o mundo fala, e quando digo todo mundo é mesmo todo o mundo, até mesmo semideuses. Agora estava de volta, a sua casa, a casa que ela aprendeu a chamar sua. Com toda aquela família maluca e completamente fora do normal.

Out of all the girls  
You my one and only girl  
Ain't nobody in the world tonight

All of the stars you make them shine like they were ours  
Ain't nobody in the world but you and I  
You and I  
Ain't nobody in the world

You keep wondering if you're what I'm wanting  
You don't even have to try

Hebe trazia uma toga branca, o cabelo solto, está simples e perfeita aos olhos da mãe, de facto Hebe estava crescida, um deusa completa. Era um orgulho para ela ver a filha mais nova tão crescida, tão ela... Hebe lembrava Hera a todo o momento. Ainda ninguém sabia, mas Hera esperava um bebé dentro de sete meses, um filho dela e de Zeus, ainda nem este sabia e ela temia a reação dele, o que é que ele iria dizer, será que ele quer mais um filho... E com ela? O amor deles estava sempre entre aquela linha ténue, apesar de existir e ser tão grande quem nem Afrodite conseguia explicar, ele discutiam demais, gritavam demais, fazia e diziam coisas que magoavam, que feriam e que depois se arrependiam, aquilo que diziam na raiva e que depois tentavam esconder. Ela era a única a mulher que o completava, que satisfazia, que o fazia esquecer tudo e todos, mas seria suficiente para eles aquele amor, porque o resto estava demasiado quebrado, demasiado fraco, a confiança era ténue, duvidosa, e um bebé agora é difícil! Um bebé é sempre difícil, mas eles talvez ainda não estariam prontos... No entanto não havia nada a fazer, ele já estava a crescer no ventre da rainha dos deuses. Hebe seguiu caminho até as irmãs que a abraçaram, ela era a menina da a família, Hera podia lembrar-se perfeitamente do dia do nascimento da filha, o primeiro dia de inverno, os campos cobertos de neve e frio, na primeira hora da manhã um choro fino rompe com o silêncio... Uma menina, Hebe, foi um dia tão feliz, ela sentirá-se tão completa... Com Ares tinha tudo sido tão diferente, ela e Zeus não se falavam a meses, e no dia do nascimentos de Ares, o primeiro filho deles, Zeus tinha saído em batalha fazia já uma semana, mas assim que fora informado do nascimento do primeiro filho, voou para o Olimpo em segundos. Estivera ao seu lado durante todo o tempo, até ouvir o filho pela primeira vez, Ares demorará tanto tempo para nascer, o deus da guerra mas um bebé adorável, sossegava nos braços de Hera, sempre nos dela. Um deus da guerra que pôs fim a guerra deles.

You don't have to try  
Don't try  
Don't try  
You don't have to try

Out of all the girls  
You my one and only girl  
Ain't nobody in the world tonight

Perdida em pensamentos, Hera despertou com um beijo de Zeus nos lábios. "Uma dracma pelos teus pensamentos, minha rainha!" " Os meus pensamentos são muito complicados, meu rei!" Disse ela "Meu amor" Beijaram-se mais uma vez, desta vez mais apaixonadamente, mais devagar, saboreando um amor, um grande amor. Seguiram até ao templo de ambos, ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de contar a Zeus o que se passava, não podia simplesmente esconder e aparecer ao fim de nove meses com um bebé nos braços. Mas ainda não sabia bem o que fazer, o amor deles precisava de tempo e não de mais preocupações. Hera era uma deusa proibida de ter filhos, uma maldição de Io, depois de Hera a ter feito sofrer durante dias a fim. E agora, ela nem sabia bem o que fazer, claro que a maldição de Io nunca iria ter muito efeito na deusa do casamento mas depois de tanto tempo sem ter filhos, ela pensou... Mas estava grávida e sem saída.

All of the stars, they don't shine brighter than you are  
Ain't nobody in the world but you and I  
You and I  
You and I  
Nobody in the world tonight  
Ain't nobody in the world but you and I

Ela podia ter contado naquela tarde, mas esperou e agora, estavam no meio da luta contra Cronos, semideuses por todo o lado, monstros sobrevoando os céus. Podia distinguir Zeus e Hades lutando mais a frente dela. Ao seu lado, Poseidon empunhava o ostentoso tridente e mil monstros marinhos nasciam lutando os que Cronos mantinha a lutar, gigantes avançavam sobre eles sem piedade. Até Afrodite e Hebe lutava. Ela pensou em o que é que poderia acontecer se o bebé não sobrevivesse, mas não teve grande tempo, quando sentiu uma flecha passar por si em direção a enorme hidra que se passo a sua frente. Apollo. Ela sorriu ao filho, que estava num estado lastimável. Continuaram a lutar até que tiveram de sair dali, era perigoso demais. Minutos depois ela sentiu chegar ao acampamento meio sangue. Os deuses estavam mal, semideuses tinham morrido, e ela não sentia com muitas forças, já tinha usado os seus poderes tantas e tantas vezes, que ela não sabia o que fazer mais. Todos os deuses foram chegando, até que por fim chega Zeus acompanhado de Hades, os dois estavam muito cansados, já era de prever. O sangue dourado manchava as túnicas anteriormente imaculadas, a armadura em bronze celestial já não reluzia como outrora, os sangue dos monstros, o deles e o pó. Ela correu para os braços dele que a acolheram de bom grande, apertou fortemente nos seus braços. Não aguentava mais... "Zeus meu amor" disse ela "Zeus, tenho algo para te contar, por favor, olha para mim" Zeus tentava mas estavam demasiadas pessoas a sua volta, com demasiados planos, demasiados problemas, demasiado tudo! "Zeus, eu estou grávida" Ela disse e ele parou a olhar para ela "Agora já tenho a tua atenção" Zeus parou a olhar para ela, que tinha os braços cruzados. Hades e Poseidon também tinham ouvido, os três ouviram a declaração dela, Zeus estava completamente compenetrado, e num ato repentino, toma nos braços e beija-lhe os lábios docemente. "Nós vamos ter um bebé, oh Hera, porque não me disseste mais cedo!" Ele beijou-a novamente "Mas como é que..." "Olha Hades, o Zeus não sabe de onde vêem os bebés!" Gozou Poseidon mas Hera ficou a olhar para ele com um olhar que se fosse fogo, queimava. Passaram-se alguns anos, e o pequeno Vitorion passeava pelo Olimpo pela mão da mãe. Aquela batalha, aquela vitória, para ela o pequeno menino loiro e travesso, que brincava e ria de tudo, era um menino feliz e amado e para Hera, ele era a pequena, grande vitória dela.

All of the stars, they don't shine brighter than you are  
Ain't nobody in the world but you and I  
You and I  
You and I  
Nobody in the world tonight  
Ain't nobody in the world but you and I


End file.
